


Cuddly

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert, boyfriend namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Could you write a one shot of Namjoon being more needy for skin-ship than usual, and the reader dosen’t understand at first that he wants cuddles until he explicitly asks for them 💖💖💖💖💖 love you and what you dooo 💖💖💖💖 hope you have a noice day 💞💞💞💞I can absolutely do that for you! 💖 I’m sorry for the wait!





	Cuddly

Namjoon lets his head drop on your shoulder. You smile to yourself and use your free hand to play with his hair. The two of you are sitting against the headboard of his bed, reading. Joon still holds the book up while he closes his eyes and smiles shyly. He was feeling especially cuddly today, but he couldn’t bring himself to be direct about it. 

 

After a few minutes your hand slipped from his head. His dimples disappeared as he pouted. You’re too distracted by reading to cuddle.

 

“Dear, do you want to watch a movie?” Joon punctuated his question by tucking an imaginary strand of hair behind your ear. You closed your book and nodded.  
“Yeah, that sounds good.” Namjoon grinned at you before hopping out of bed to set up the movie. You fluffed the pillows and rearranged the many Ryan plushies to give you two ample room on the bed. Namjoon crawled back to your side and sat very close to you. It wasn’t alarming because the two of you have been together for a year. Joon put his arm around your shoulders and held your other hand. The proximity still wasn’t enough.

 

Namjoon wracked his brain for something that would induce cuddling. A snow storm? Hot chocolate? His eyes flitted over to the blanket to his right. Namjoon reached over and draped it over the two of you. He saw a smile bloom on your face as you cuddled into the blanket. He waited a few moments for you to cuddle him, but nothing happened.

 

He couldn’t help sighing. You looked over at him with a concerned expression.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing…it’s just…” Namjoon looked down and bit his bottom lip. “I really want to cuddle with you.” You held back a laugh as you threw your arms around him.  
“Oh, Joon. All you had to do was ask.” He nodded, burying his face into your shoulder. 

When you pulled away, you saw Joon put on his sad puppy look. You sat up a bit on the pillows and patted your tummy. “Come here.” Joon grinned as he took his favorite cuddling position. He laid down in between your legs, hugging your waist and resting his head on your chest. A giddy shiver ran through him, causing him to nuzzle you. For such a tall, imposing rapper, he sure was a softy.

 

You hugged him and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. A few minutes passed before you heard his soft snores. A warmth spread in your chest as you looked at his sleeping face.


End file.
